


Don't Tell Sammy

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bunker, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, demon, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic i wrote, an idea for season 10 opener, I hope you like it.<br/>Castiel walks into the bunker to see if his friend (Sam Winchester) needs anything. Castiel's curiosity gets the best of him when he realizes Sam is gone, he goes and finds Dean's room, only to find him awake and standing, rather than dead like Metatron had told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Sammy

When Castiel left heaven and arrived at the bunker he was not expecting what he was about to see. He expected to see Sam a destroyed mess sitting in front of his older brother's body drinking heavily. But Sam wasn't there, he had gone out to purchase more alcohol to numb the loss of his brother. Castiel had originally gone there to see if Sam was okay and if he could do anything for him so he was disappointed when he saw that he was gone. Castiel looked around the bunker slowly, as he decided to go see Dean, to see if Dean was really dead, still in shock about the whole ordeal. 

Castiel slowly made his way over to Dean's room, where he assumed his rotting corpse was, he had to see him one last time, to see if what Metatron said was true. To see if the lore was true.  "He can't be dead, he can't" he told himself over and over again.  When Castiel got to his door he paused, taking a deep breath before opening it, but even then he was having a hard time doings so. Just as he got the courage the door flew open, there he was, standing in the middle of the room smiling at Castiel, "Hey Cas."  Castiel started to run towards him with excitement but to only stop cold when he realized, Dean was no longer Dean. He cupped his mouth letting out a small sound between a gasp and a whimper. "D-Dean." He shuddered. 

Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his feet awkwardly before looking back up at Castiel, eyes back to their original color. Even though he changed his eyes back Castiel could see his true form and he was utterly frightening. 

He knew this would happen, he knew if Dean were killed he would come back, but not like this. Everyone knew about the lore towards Cain and his mark but they had never witnessed it to be true, not until now. The truth was staring him in the face, the mark never let's you die, it keeps your alive. But Castiel didn't expect him to come back as a demon, he just assumed it would make him immortal. 

"Listen, Cas." Dean began, "Sam doesn't know I am awake."   
  
Castiel nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor." Dean smirked sinfully

"Ok." Castiel's voice broke

"Don't tell Sam, I don't want him to know I am a demon. I want him to think I am dead. That someone took my body."  
  
Castiel furrowed his brow _Why? why would he want to hide this from his own brother?_ he thought  
  
"You can't tell him I am a demon. I am leaving." He told him  
  
Castiel shook his head "I can't do that."  
  
"Crowley is going to help me gain control, he'll never know."

Castiel shook his head "No Dean, Sam is my friend."

"Oh come on Cas, I'm the guy you turned your army down for, do this for me." He began walking towards Cas, "Don't you trust me?"

Castiel looked up at him blue eye's gleaming under the formation of fresh tears.

"What do you say Cas? Promise me you won't tell Sammy?"

  
  



End file.
